Lily Potter, Meet James Evans
by Sins of Angels
Summary: One of James's pranks goes wrong, at least from Lily's perspective. Now they're stuck in a situation that will require James to grow up, at least a little, and Lily to lighten up, at least a little.
1. Not Quite Themselves

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. And those characters that you don't recognize are just ones assumed to be there to whom I've given names. So, really, I don't own a thing except the names and, possibly, the plot but that just keeps running away from time to time.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Hello, my wonderful would-be readers! This is yet another extremely silly Lily and James fic that was inspired by "A Walk In Your Shoes" by Spirit007, so go check that out, it's fantastic! But please read mine too . I apologize for any and all bad humor that will come from this fic, as now I am soaking my toes in writing witty and humorously, and I'm trying my best not to make it suck. Any suggestions, comments, hints, help of any sort, or good jokes I may use are more than welcome. I've got the red carpet out and the photographers ready for all of them. So read, and please review, and, most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Not Quite Themselves

"Evans! Hey, EVANS!"

"_What_, Potter?"

"Evans, why do you try to resist me so?" James Potter asked, grinning and leaning against the wall. He ruffled his hair with his free hand, throwing his glasses slightly askew.

Lily Evans, however, saw all this, frowned, and then sighed heavily. She restrained herself from muttering, "why me?" and instead settled for a good, old-fashioned insult. "It really isn't that hard to resist _you_, Potter. You make yourself revolting without my help."

The smile on his face faltered for a moment and his hair seemed to wilt. "Come on, Evans! We've just started our seventh year!"

Lily looked around at the platform, the Hogwarts Express they have yet to board, and the trunk that have not been unpacked. "We haven't started our seventh year. We haven't boarded the _train_ yet, Potter. And we can't start our seventh year if we don't board the train to get us to the school."

James pushed himself off the wall, tried to fix his glasses, but still left them slightly askew, and leaned in. "We're on the platform, aren't we?"

Lily pushed him away with her hands. He didn't move when she did, but he did stand up straight after he saw to it that his point was made. "Evans, you're always trying to put distance between us. Why is that?"

"Oh, I wonder," Lily muttered sarcastically. James held up a hand.

"Wait, don't tell me! I like a little mystery in a girl!"

"The mystery tends to leave after you snog her for three hours…" Lily muttered.

"That hurts, Evans, that really does," James said, acting hurt and throwing both hands dramatically over his chest. Lily rolled her eyes. "I've never done anything…on a first date."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You're sick, Potter! Mental hospital sick!"

"Aw, Evans, you're making me blush!"

Lily let out a sound of frustration and stomped away from him and towards the train, dragging her things with her.

"Evans! Wait! What's a mental hospital?" She didn't answer, nor did she stop. "Alright, fine, just wait up, will you? We're sitting together!"

Lily stopped suddenly, and James grinned, walking up to her. His face turned into a look of puzzlement, however, when Lily turned to him and immediately burst into laughter. "We're sitting together!" she exclaimed disbelievingly. "Sorry, Potter, but I'm sitting with the Head Boy, and, as you are most definitely _not _him, I'm not sitting with you!"

James smiled. "Oh, but, my dear Evans, I am him," he finished and took out a small silver badge from his pocket. Lily's face fell faster than humanly possible as she realized that James Potter was holding the badge that proclaimed him as Head Boy.

"Potter, that's not funny. Just give it to me and I'll give it back to the Head Boy," she said sternly, holding out her hand.

James laughed at her outstretched palm. "Give it back to who, Evans? I am the rightful owner!"

"What? No, surely Dumbledore has more brain than that…well, he is slightly eccentric, I suppose…"

"More like a nut job," James said. Lily glared at him. He sighed. "Oh, all right! More like a very brilliant, very powerful, very respectable nut job…"

Lily just turned and left for the compartment. James ruffled his hair and followed her. He casually strolled in as she just sat down and opened her book.

"Hey, Evans! Fancy meeting you here!"

Lily sighed heavily and snapped her book shut. "Shut up, Potter! It's enough that I have to deal with you for the train ride there, can you at least go find your oh-so-brilliant-and-self-confident friends and leave me alone for the next half hour?"

"No. I need to do something before I see Sirius," James said, grinning mischievously.

"Who's going to get hurt this time, Potter," Lily asked, sighing.

James looked up at her as he patted his pockets for something. "No one, Evans. Why do you always assume I'll cause harm to others?"

"Because you always do," Lily said plainly.

James considered this and, failing to come up with an instance to prove it wrong, shrugged. "I'll just create a bit of confusion, not mass chaos! Aha!" he exclaimed, taking out a small packet.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What exactly is that, may I ask?"

James grinned. "Something I made myself, to ensure that Sirius would never be able to replicate it, of course!"

"And what does it do?" Lily asked cautiously.

James shrugged. "Oh, you just sprinkle the powder on yourself, like such, and then, depending on how long you want to be in someone else's body, that's how much you add."

"I hope you know you just poured half the packet."

James looked up, faltered fro a moment, then smiled bravely. "That'll last a few hours, I guess."

"You guess? Potter, how do you figure that?"

"Oh, it's just Arithmancy, really…"

"Right. You do realize you're completely hopeless at that, right?"

James frowned. "I am not! It's just that the teacher hates me, that's all!"

Lily rolled her eyes. James carefully sealed the bag and got up, putting it back in his pocket. He stretched, knocking over a bottle of water next to Lily. He reached for it, as did she, and their hands touched.

James Potter leapt away hurriedly and shrieked. Lily just looked up at him.

"What _now_, Potter?"

"You touched me!"

"Not on purpose, let me assure you."

"No, that's the trigger for this! You touched me!"

Lily stared at him, then looked at her hand, then back at him.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes! Your half-wit powder didn't work!"

James faltered. Then, upon inspection, he found himself to be in his own body. He frowned. "Oh, bugger. I though for sure I had it! Maybe I didn't put enough…"

"Potter, you're terrible at both Arithmancy and Potions. You make this and you expect it to _work_?"

James frowned, and opened the door. "It's a good thing it didn't, Evans. I'd hate to be a girl."

"I'd hate to be you, Potter. It's a win-win situation."

James stepped out.

"Oh, and don't bother coming back. I can handle everything by myself!" Lily called, before vanishing behind her book. James closed the door.

He really didn't come back, and Lily gladly handled everything by herself.

Instead, James Potter was very busy talking to Remus Lupin about something Sirius Black proclaimed as "absolutely useless and, most importantly, boring rubbish" and consulting a notebook.

Remus Lupin, actively tracing the pages with his finger and mumbling to himself, was quite good at tuning out Sirius Black's proclamations of boredom that the boy with sandy hair had grown so accustomed to. James Potter, however, frequently leapt to his feet and frowned at the teenager, whose long Black hair only accented his playful eyes and his mischievous smile. After deciding for the tenth time to not engage in a conversation with Sirius, James determinately sat down, and Sirius was forced to turn to the chubby boy in the corner with blond hair, and talk to Peter, which he called a travesty as the little boy smiled at him.

"Well, Prongs, all of your calculations seem to be in order, and, surprisingly, your recipe seems sound. I have not idea why it wouldn't work," Remus said, sitting back. James frowned.

"But it didn't. I'm obviously still myself, and she is still, inescapably, herself."

"Oh, stuff it, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, turning away from the chess game he had just lost. "Your little experiment obviously didn't work at all, and you should be thankful. _I_'d hate to be Evans. So just forget it and come over here, we can play exploding snap."

For a moment, James was torn over revising his notes or playing with Sirius. But, as is the nature of James Potter, that lasted only a miniscule moment and he jumped next to his friend, eager to play.

* * *

After the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, Lily and James met up and walked to their new place of residence, the Head's Dorm. Lily not-so-politely turned down every attempt at conversation James tried, in the hopes that the boy would understand and leave her alone. He finally did leave her alone, but not before she gave him the password to the inside room (given to her by Dumbledore), explained all the rules they had and the function of the four doors leading to the Common Rooms of the four different houses, and how the only one he could walk into without being called was his own house, Gryffindor. And, after warning him about not bewitching anything in their personal Common Room, Lily Evans walked through her door at the top of her stairs and slammed it shut.

As James saw it, there was only one thing left to do. He walked across the room to the door leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, opened it, and was greeted by the party extravaganza that the four Marauders have been planning since he found out he was Head Boy.

About four in the morning the next day, he stumbled out of the door to the Common Room and clumsily and tiredly made his way over to his room, crashing very heavily on the bed and falling asleep, snores et al, instantly.

Waking up the next morning, both Lily Evans and James Potter didn't feel quite like themselves.

* * *

Sins of Angels: So, what do you think? I hope I made it at least a little funny...please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Turning Off the Potter Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. And those characters that you don't recognize are just ones assumed to be there to whom I've given names. So, really, I don't own a thing except the names and, possibly, the plot but that just keeps running away from time to time.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Hello! Thanks to all readers and reviewers! I really appreciate you guys letting me know what you think! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter (those who reviewed, because I really can't tell if you liked it or not if you don't review, or tell me in another way...) and I hope I don't disappoint. I still strongly recommend "A Walk In Your Shoes" by Spirit007, because it inspired me and it is very well written and should be read by all. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Turning Off the Potter Charm 

The first thing Lily noticed as she woke up was that the world has blurred. The second was that these weren't her clothes. And, most importantly, the third was that this room was painted royal blue. And hers was red and gold.

There was only one thing for it, she decided. James Potter, the utter bastard had snuck in her room, taken her out and played some prank on her that was very badly and crudely done. However, this did not stop the afore mentioned James Potter to be missing from the room.

She sighed. Putting her hands over her face, she realized another thing. Her hair was short. She grabbed a strand and stared at the somewhat blurry black piece of, most importantly, _short _hair.

James Potter is going to pay!

However, when James Potter woke up, he stretched out and opened his eyes to find the world in perfect focus. He blinked. Thinking that, perhaps, he had left his glasses on, he touched his face. There were no glasses, but it wasn't his face either.

Feeling something on his shoulder, he grabbed it and brought it up for inspection. It was red, curly, shiny and, without a doubt extremely "Evans-like," as he whispered to himself. Looking down as he sat up, he noticed that something was obstructing his view. Upon further inspection (and a few blushing) he realized just what the unexplainable thing on his chest was.

James Potter, in all his manliness and muscles and good looks, had turned into a woman.

"Damn it Sirius," James mumbled, rolling out of bed. "What the hell did you do?"

Using his newfound perfect vision, James Potter realized something else as well. He wasn't in his room. And his voice sounded too high and feminine to be his. Instead, looking around at the masses of books and the decoration, he concluded he was in Lily's room.

"Evans!" he growled. It didn't sound as threatening coming from his high, feminine, and eerily familiar voice.

Coming down at full speed from the top of the stairs, Lily reached the living room at the same time that James did. She had found some weird glasses and had put them on, finding they fit her nose perfectly. She had then realized that she no longer possessed certain qualifications needed to be labeled as a girl, and then found out how deep her voice was as she cursed at the world. In fact, upon further reflection, her nightmare had been confirmed. She was, in fact, a boy.

Now, standing in the middle of the room and seeing herself standing across from her, there was only one thing to do.

Lily started to giggle. Uncontrollably, and sounding very wrong coming from a boy's face and a boy's voice, her high-pitched giggles were the one thing that let you know you were going to die in the next minute. Possibly two, if you're a fast runner.

James, however, never being around long enough to hear the sound that makes vampire's hair stand on edge, merely crossed his arms right below what was now his rather different chest and stared at her.

"James Potter, you're going to die," Lily said in a very masculine sing-song voice.

"What?" James, literally, squealed. "Why me? I didn't do anything!"

"Then who did?" Lily asked the giggles stopping as abruptly as they had come. She turned her face to him and focused on him beyond her glasses.

James flinched back. "I don't know! I'm as lost as you are in this! It's not like I asked for this body!"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You didn't _ask _for my body? What do you mean by that, Potter? You're constantly proclaiming your eternal love for me. This would be the perfect prank to play on me and then look at yourself, at my body, in the mirror! Oh, you're so the type to do that!"

James blushed deeply. "Am not, but if you're saying it's okay," he tried, and then shook his head. The voice was too high, and he was talking to a guy. To himself, no less. It just wouldn't work out.

Lily sat down, feeling the sofa sink in a little. She rubbed her temples and the glasses on her face got in the way. She settled for a very dramatic sigh. "Alright then, if you didn't do this, then who did?"

Both their heads snapped up as they looked at each other in comprehension. "Black!" Lily exclaimed at the same time when James nearly screamed "Sirius!"

They almost ran into each other in dashing for the Common Room door. Lily made it there first and swung it open, slamming it against the wall and shouting a very angry "Black! Come down here!"

James came in shortly after her and glanced around at the scared students awake at this ungodly hour. "Sirius! I have to talk to you!"

In his true spirit, Sirius Black came out and grinned at the general direction of James's now abundantly female voice. "Some lovely lady called my…oh, it's you Evans," he finished lamely, frowning. He grumbled and turned to walk back in.

However, before he managed to do so, Lily had already sprinted up the stairs and, with the ease that comes with the muscles her new body had, wheeled him around and dragged him by the arm back into the Head Dorm.

"Hey, Prongs, where are we going?" Sirius protested feebly. "Let, go, will you? I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!"

"Oh, I doubt it," Lily muttered. She received a very puzzled stare from the person currently being dragged by her.

"Prongs, are you feeling alright? James?"

"Shut up, Sirius," James said, shutting the door behind them. Sirius now turned to the seemingly very angry Lily and gawked.

"Listen, Evans, if you want to make a move on me, you're going to have to be nice about it…"

"Oh, stop being so full of yourself, you twit!" Lily said, thrusting him into the chair. He looked at her, completely baffled.

"Sirius, what did you do last night?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at him. Lily leaned down and put a very firm hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Black, whatever little stunt you're trying to pull, it's not funny! Now set it right and leave!"

"Prongs, mate, what's gotten into you?" Sirius asked pleadingly. Lily leaned back.

"It's not him," James said quietly. "I know what it was."

Lily looked down at Sirius and, grinning, forcibly pulled him up and into the Gryffindor Common Room, slamming the door shut in his very confused face.

"Well?" she demanded. James flinched back a bit.

"Evans, you should calm down," he suggested.

"I'll calm down when I'm back in _my_ bloody body, so just shut up and tell me how to fix it!"

"Well, remember the powder?" James started quietly. Lily screamed in rage and sat heavily down on the couch. She began to rub her temples, this time removing the glasses.

"Look, I thought we decided that you're absolutely useless at both Arithmancy and Potions, and there was no bloody chance in hell it would ever work."

"No, _you_ decided that. _I_ went to Remus, and he said everything seemed in order."

Lily sighed. "Let me see the papers, then," she concluded. James rushed to his rightful room and retrieved the small notebook. He handed it over and Lily put the glasses back on. "Bloody hell, Potter, you're really blind!"

"Thanks, Evans, you always say such nice things," James said, smiling sarcastically.

"No wonder you went out with Josie Parker."

"She's not that bad looking!"

"Yeah, but the glow from her fake-blond hair is enough to blind a basilisk."

"Well, Evans, your red hair would be a pleasant change…" James started but trailed off. Lily shut her eyes tight.

"The one thing I absolutely refuse to tolerate is for you to be asking me out _when I'm not even in my own body_!"

"Fine, Evans, I'll tone it down a bit."

Lily fixed him with a fierce glare. "Not a bit, Potter! You're turning your self-proclaimed "Potter charm" off while residing in my body! The last thing I need is for it to seem like I've started liking girls!"

"Fine! But same goes to you!"

"Oh, please, like I'd be stupid enough to do that. Get a grip, Potter. And stop smirking. It makes my face look weird."

James stopped, and filed the last comment under "Things I never thought I would hear" in his mind. He settled for watching the forest out of the window while Lily rustled through the notebook and mumbled to herself.

"It pains me to admit that someone so dismal at these subjects didn't make a terrible mistake in his calculations," Lily said, closing the notebook.

"Why, Evans, was that a compliment?"

"No, Potter, that was an insult hidden under a nice sentence. A compliment from me to you will never exist."

"Never say never!"

"You do realize that's a double-negative, right?"

James looked puzzled. "A double what?"

"A double…oh, never mind! It seems like your stupid powder worked, miraculously."

"Well, that's alright then! It should only last a couple of hours."

"For half the bag?" Lily asked. When James nodded, she grinned.

"What?"

"I knew it! You had to mess up sometime!"

"What?"

"You poured out half the bag! That will, according to my correct calculations, last at least a week, if not two."

"You mean I have to walk around in this body for two weeks?" James exclaimed.

"Oh, don't even get me started! I have to be in your body for that time, and that's much worse."

James frowned, looked down at himself, and carefully pokes his chest. The right part, actually.

"Stop that!"

"This may not me so bad after all. I've always wondered how you put on bras."

"Stop it!"

"You know, Evans, you've got a fine set of-"

"Potter…"

"What? All I'm saying is I like your-"

"Potter!"

"It's just a compliment, Evans! Not like it's anything bad! I just like-"

"Potter, what did we discuss only twenty minutes ago?"

"Um…the weather? But seriously, Evans, you're very…well shaped."

Lily glared at him. "Mental hospital sick, I'm telling you!" she muttered and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I am going to stare at a wall, Potter, because it beats talking to you!"

"Evans, wait!" James called out as she opened the door to the hallway. "I still don't know what a mental hospital is!" he screamed out desperately as she slammed the door shut.


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. And those characters that you don't recognize are just ones assumed to be there to whom I've given names. So, really, I don't own a thing except the names and, possibly, the plot but that just keeps running away from time to time.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Hello again. I know it has been longer than it usually takes me to update, but a lot has been going on. I'm sorry, **rowling-wannabe**, but this chapter is about the same length as the last ones. I appreciate the advice and I do plan to make the chapters longer, but I do have a busy two weeks ahead of me, and I didn't want to leave you guys without an update, even a small one. For now, this is all I can give you until I graduate high school next Thrusday, most likely, and then I shall have time to do work on this. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And, of course, thanks to all reviewers, you make me sooooo happy! And all my readers, I'm glad you like it enough to keep reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Beginning 

Lily Evans, while in full fuming mode, suddenly realized something. She had left James Potter alone in a room with her body.

Wheeling around and running back in, she found him scanning the books from the private library they had. He looked at her from behind her face, and, not for the first time, she felt as if it was all a dream. A nightmare, actually.

James grinned. "What's the matter? Is the wall not a good conversationalist?"

Lily sighed and sat down on the sofa next to him. "Shut up," she muttered. But no, James Potter just kept going. As she knew he would.

"Did it insult your mother? Did it say your father smelt of elderberries?"

"Only you can ruin Monty Python for me," Lily muttered, rubbing her eyes into her head with her palms.

"I saw it at the Muggle pictures," James said simply.

"You mean the movies?"

James paused, and scratched his head of very long, red hair. "Yeah. Sure."

"Potter, how on Earth did you ever get through primary school?"

"I didn't go to primary school."

"Oh, that explains everything," Lily said with a hint of realization in her voice.

"My Mum taught me everything I needed."

"Well, you must not have absorbed any of it. As if that's surprising."

"I resent that, Evans, I really do. I'm not a complete moron, not by a long shot."

"You got our bodies switched by a powder you not only made without thinking about an antidote, but also overdosed on, and you're trying to tell me you're NOT a moron?"

James paused and considered this. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "Look, maybe the current situation isn't exactly exemplary of my true behavior."

"Be careful, Potter, you might trip over the words you can't spell that are coming from your mouth."

"You mean _your _mouth, Evans, and I was just practicing sounding like you."

"I do not talk like that! And besides, we're going to Dumbledore!"

James's eyes widened, bringing out the vivid green from Lily's face. "We can't go to Dumbledore!"

"And why not, Potter? Pray tell why _shouldn't _Iask the best wizard I know to give back my bloody body? No, wait, whatever you're going to say, I'd rather not hear it. I'm going to Dumbledore."

"Evans, wait! You can't go to Dumbledore!"

"Potter, get off of my arm! Your body has many more muscles than mine, and I'm not afraid to use them to push you and my body, if I have to, into a wall!"

"Evans, Evans, wait! Please wait!" James panted. Lily paused, her hand on the door knob.

"What could be more important than getting my body back, pray tell?"

James sighed, and tried to run his fingers through his hair. After declaring this to be quite a difficult task with Lily's curly, uncombed hair, he stopped. "Look, Evans, what do you think I did this summer for the powder, eh?"

"From what you told me, it was a potion," Lily said, staring at him.

"Yes, yes, a potion. But I don't have the luxury of the potions room at my house, now do I?"

"Are you saying you used magic during the summer holiday?"

"As always, brilliant," James said somewhat mockingly. "What else did you expect? And it's not like I can say my mother or father did it, they work most of the day, and they sleep during the rest of it."

"James Potter, you have broken a law!"

"Yeah, I know, but the important thing is that if you tell Dumbledore, I'll be expelled!"

"Oh, so selfless of you! What about me? I don't want to be stuck in this bloody thing for two weeks!"

"I take offense at that, I'll have you know!"

"Good! Listen, Potter, you did this to yourself the moment you broke the law. What happens now, the chain of events you sparked, it's all you fault and your responsibility! Own up to it, for once!"

"For once, Evans? When have I not admitted my mistakes? No, not my shortcoming, but my mistakes? When have I, in the seven years you've known me, not respected the responsibilities given to me?"

"Now, Potter! You're Head Boy and you did the one thing that the Ministry of Magic can snap your wand for!"

"I'm not talking about the bloody school rules, Evans! Have you seen me ever turn my back on a friend? I'm talking about the things that count!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to Dumbledore!"

"I'll give you three. One, because I'll deny it and make it so believable that even Dumbledore himself wouldn't be able to tell that I am in your body. Two, not even Dumbledore can reverse it, I made sure of that. And, three, if you don't care about me leaving school, care about everyone else. I want to be an Auror, and think of all the people I won't be able to help without my wand! You know that I can make it, I have the skills that are most prized and, if you look past your hatred for me, you'll see that I am brilliant at Defense and Transfiguration! And even if you think my talents aren't needed, do it for Remus. For Peter. For Sirius."

"They can live without you."

"No, Evans, they really can't. Trust me on this. My birthday is in a week, Evans. I'm coming of age then. Just once, would you please be nice to me? Just this once?"

"Nice to you, Potter? When you've been so nice to me?" Lily added sarcastically.

James tried to run his fingers through his hair again, but failed. "Look, you see the best in everyone. I know that. You do it for everyone, everyone gets a second chance, and you bring out the best in people. You don't see the best in me. I don't know why, and I don't know what I can do to fix it, but at least give me a chance!"

Lily sighed. She put up a hand to grab a strand of her hair, and then realized that the body she had now had relatively shorter hair than her own. "Fine, Potter. I give you five days."

"Ten."

"No, five."

"Alright, then, nine."

"Five."

"At least give me a week, Evans!"

Lily sighed again. "Fine. A week. You have exactly until your birthday. After that, the very next day, if this isn't fixed, we go to Dumbledore."

"Fine," James said, and extended his hand. "Shake on it?"

Lily did. Then she looked at her body, frowning. "Come on," she said simply and gabbed James's wrist.

"Where are we going?" he asked, being dragged in the direction of Lily's room.

"We have to get you to look presentable, at least. My hair…your hair…ugh! The hair is messy and I will not be seen in my pajamas roaming the building!"

"Does this mean I have to change my clothes?" James asked hopefully. Lily glared at him.

"No, Potter, this means _I _have to change your clothes, and _you _will close your eyes and I'll perform a sticking charm to my eyelids to prevent peeking. Don't push your luck!"

"But, Evans, I am certainly mature enough to do this all by myself."

Lily laughed sarcastically and dragged him in the room. She grabbed her brush and pushed him into the chair in front of the mirror. Carefully, using both her hands, she smoothed the hair down and gripped the top of James head while brushing out the knots.

"Ow. Ow! OW!" James complained. "Haven't you ever heard of magic, Evans? You must try it, it's wonderful," he remarked sourly.

"Shut up, Potter. Using magic on my hair makes it knot up!"

"Oh, yes, such a contrast from how it is right now. I do apologize, remind me to never question your better judgment again."

"Shut up already and hold still! This isn't easy, you know."

"You're not the one whose scalp is being ripped off," James muttered.

"Stop whining, Potter, I'm almost done!"

"Good. Are you like this every morning?"

"Yes. You better get used to it."

James groaned. Lily pulled the red hair into a ponytail and tied it. "Done?"

"I wish. Now turn around, I have to glue your eyelids shut."

"Evans, there must be another way to do this without putting me through torture! Isn't there a spell or something?"

"Look, it'll only last a moment."

"And what about you when you change, eh?"

"Potter, you are anything but shy."

"Shut up, Evans. An eye for an eye, if I have to do this, so do you."

"Fine! Just fine! I'll go look for a spell! You…you don't touch anything that isn't yours!"

"Currently all of this is mine."

"Stop trying to be clever and don't touch anything!" Lily said and left, getting out a charms book from the book case. She ran her finger down the index of spells, and, after ten minutes, she found what she was looking for. She went back in the room and put an outfit on the bed. "Alright, Potter, you had best familiarize yourself with this charm, we'll be using it a lot. Stand please."

James did, right in front of the clothes. "You're sure you can do this spell, right? I just…I don't want to end up as a…a pumpkin or something."

Lily stared at him. "Do you realize that you're talking to one of the best charm students in this school?"

"Oh, right. Go on then."

Lily reached over and took the wand off of the nightstand.

"Wait! That's your wand!"

"I know. That's why _I_'m using it. Genius."

"But you're in my body! What if it doesn't work right?"

Lily hesitated. He had a point. "Fine. Allow me to put your mind at rest. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Lily said and attempted to lift the brush from the dresser. What happened was that it lifted, then went sideways into the wall. "Alright, where's your wand, then?"

James snatched the wand out of Lily's hand. "_Accio James Potter's wand!_" he said confidently and, sure enough, James's wand flew in and he handed it to Lily.

"Now that that's sorted out, listen carefully. Point at the clothes you wish to put on, that I will pick and fold for you."

"What, no private tour of your…less seen garments?"

"One, I _told _you not to hit on me while not in your body and I in mine. And two, never. In your life. In anyone's life. In eternity."

James frowned. "I'm sorry, Evans, but that's just the James Potter charm coming out."

"Well, stop. In order to fool everyone, you must act like me. And I am not lesbian."

"Fine. Don't have a fit, now."

"Shut up, Potter. The spell is simple. Point at the clothes and they will replace your old ones. _Mutuviae!_"

Sure enough, the old clothes replaced the new ones exactly. Lily smiled.

"That's more like it. Now you…I…now it's safe to go out in public."

"Not before you change!"

Lily looked down at the carefully chosen mismatching pants and very loose shirt. "What's wrong with the things you slept in?"

"I slept in them! They're not to wear! And, besides, my hair doesn't look windswept enough."

Lily rolled her eyes and took both her hands, rattling her hair. "Better?" she said as the long locks invaded her vision. James beamed at her.

"Loads. Now come with me and then we can go to breakfast."

"Remember, Potter, you have to act like me. So don't do anything stupid…as a matter of fact, be the complete opposite of yourself. Then you'll have everyone convinced."

"Oh, ha ha, Evans. You are so hilarious, it's amazing you aren't a comedian. I'll have you know I do possess some good qualities."

"They are few and seldom expressed, then. Alright, fine, I'll go change. You just…wait here."

James nodded and Lily left the room. Suddenly, however, James's eyes widened and he sprang up. "Evans! Evans, wait!"

Lily turned around, almost at the door. She sighed. "What now, Potter. Look, I have no desire to go looking through your things, I just have to change my clothes, that's all."

"No, no, Evans, I insist you let me do it. My room…it's…messy. Yeah. Very messy."

"Potter, that wasn't convincing at all. Surely even you could do better. And I don't care how messy your room is. I just want to get some bloody food!"

"Well, it'll go faster if I go get the clothes, won't it? I know where everything is…"

"Oh, alright, then, fine. Go in your room and get the clothes! Just hurry up, I'm starving!"

"You sound like me already!" James said with a proud smile.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"


	4. Modesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. And those characters that you don't recognize are just ones assumed to be there to whom I've given names. So, really, I don't own a thing except the names and, possibly, the plot but that just keeps running away from time to time.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Wow, I'm so sorry I left you guys without an update for so long! Writer's block is a curse. Anyway, here's the new chapter, for all those (probably few by now, haha) that still want to read it. Again, I'm really, REALLY sorry. But I hope this kind of makes up for it. Maybe. Um…hopefully. So read, please review, curse me out for leaving you without updates, whatever rocks your boat, haha. But soon, after finals this month I have a month off, so I should get a bunch more updates in. I hope. Sorry, once again. And for all those still with me, THANK YOU. You guys rock. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, this chapter is a bit on the perverted side. Don't say I didn't warn you, haha.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Modesty

James ran in the room and quickly stuffed the magical map in his trunk after he erased it and locked the trunk. He picked out a shirt, pants, and boxers at random. He opened the door and walked over to Lily, who was sitting down and singing under her breath.

She stood as he came near her. Her eyebrows raised and she began to smile. "Is _that _what I'm wearing?"

James, who was feeling quite disoriented, what with suddenly becoming a girl and all, looked down. Before he could turn, Lily grabbed the clothes from his hands, and held the pants out in front of her.

"These should be illegal, Potter. This shade of orange can blind."

Well aware he was blushing, James grabbed the pants from her. "Look, they were a gift, alright? Just shut up about it and let me go get others."

"Make sure they match the flowery shirt," Lily remarked. "Honestly, you paid money for this?"

James frowned, and snatched away the shirt as well. "Shut up, Evans," he muttered. "Just wait here until I get others, alright?"

Lily sat down. "Gladly, Potter. Can't wait for new material."

Grumbling under his breath, James went back upstairs and carefully picked out the clothes. Without a word he thrust them in Lily's arms, who quickly performed the spell. Smirking at James's angry expression, Lily led the way. That is, until she heard James screech.

"I do _not _walk like that, Evans!"

Lily stopped, her feet crossed, turned to him and tried to frown, but her big smile was eating away her face. "What? I'm only doing my "I'm the Quidditch captain, look at me, I'm a big git on the ground!" walk. Surely you must agree it's an exact replica."

"Don't leave this room walking like that!"

Lily huffed, turning away from him. "Fine. I'll just walk."

"Now you're walking like a _girl_!" James whined. Lily turned to face him.

"In case you haven't noticed, Potter, I was a girl up until this morning. I don't think I can change the way I walk that quickly!"

"Well, you have to! I will not let myself be seen walking down the hallway like…like that!"

Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll walk like a normal person," she said, taking a few steps around the room. "See? Anything wrong?"

However, James had already sunk to the floor and had gotten to work in making a dent in that wall using only his head.

"Hey, stop that! It's my brain you're rattling in there!"

"Good, maybe then it'll fall into the right place! Come on, Evans, at least bloody _try_!"

Lily sighed. She then stopped irritating him on purpose and walked over to the spot where he sat. "If you want me to walk like a guy, you have to walk like a girl."

"Lucky for me you don't wear heels then, isn't it?"

"Quite. Listen, Potter, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. I can't have you go around ruining my social life as well as my regular life."

"Kind of hard to ruin something you don't have, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you know very well I have one. You do a fantastic job in getting in the way of my dates."

"Dates?" James said, grinning mischievously.

"No. You're not dating anyone. Or saying that you like girls. Unless you want me to say I like guys…"

"But Evans, think of all the fun I could have! You could have! Why, we can destroy the egos of every guy at this school!"

"Sure, Potter. You first."

"Fine, I'll hold my tongue. Now can we go eat? I'm starving!"

"No pigging out. Everything you eat right now and are able to fit in that ridiculously uncontrollable mouth of yours is to be cut in half, and then cut in half _again_."

"_What_? I don't believe this! I am not starving myself!"

"You bloody well are while in my body! It's called a diet, you pig! And besides, don't you think that people might notice something's off if I come back and eat half the table's worth of food when before I barely finished a waffle?"

"By that token you should be eating three times your body weight now."

Lily frowned. "Fine. I guess I could eat a little more than usual, if you eat less than usual."

"Fine. Now can we go eat?"

Lily frowned again. "I think we have a problem."

James sighed. "What now?"

Lily looked at him, a slow blush overcoming her. "I…uh…I have to go use the bathroom."

James looked at her, wide eyed. And then he fell over on the couch, laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"No, Evans, you're right. It's not funny. It's ironic as hell, but not funny," he finished, bursts of laughter still emerging from his mouth.

"What do we do? I…I don't know how to…I mean, so I actually have to _touch_…"

"Come on, Evans, just think of it as practice for the future," James said, leaning back.

"Ugh, Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, the bathroom's that way. Either way, you'll have to use it," he said, snickering.

"You don't find this the least bit embarrassing?"

"Evans, I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Wow, Potter, so modest. Such a wonderful quality, modesty, isn't it? So rare."

"Look, if you're that upset over it, I could help you."

"My hands are _not_ touching…ugh…"

"Well, technically, they're my hands now. So there's no need to worry."

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk? Think before you speak, Potter."

"Well, fine, it seems to me that the only we'd be able to do this is if you suck it up and do it yourself."

"Fine!" Lily exclaimed, getting up. _Stupid arrogant git. Not even the least bit embarrassed, that idiot. I just…won't look. And scrub the hell out of my hands. Yeah._

James watched her enter the bathroom, the smile still on his face. As soon as the door closed he sprang up and started pacing. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he muttered under his breath furiously. "Merlin, Evans, I thought you'd have some spell or something! I didn't think you just…up and do it!" James sat down, face in his hands. "I'm screwed. She'll never want to go out with me after this now…"

The bathroom door opened, Lily blushing evidently. "Fine, let's go."

James jumped up again, smiling. "Fare alright, I take it?"

"I was fine. Can we go eat now? I need chocolate."

"I thought you'd never ask!" James said and walked over to her, grinning.

"Well, we can't walk out together."

"Oh, uh, right. But…what about Sirius and the others…"

"Please, Potter, I'm sure I can fool your dimwitted friends. It won't be hard, I'll just act like an obnoxious, intolerable git. No one will know the difference."

"Fine, and I'll be a socially inept bookworm. We'll be perfectly fine."

"I am not socially inept!"

"And I'm not intolerable!"

Lily crossed her arms. "There's that modesty again. How do you do it?"

"Oh, shut up. Isn't there any way that we can stay together? I mean, can't we put it off to Head business or something?"

"Potter, if I were myself and you were in your body, and I told you that we should start doing Head business the first morning of school, what would you do?"

"Fine, I guess you have a point. And call me Evans in public."

"Call me Potter. And don't be friends with Black."

"Who you have to call Sirius."

"And don't speak to Alice. At all. She's sharper than your gang, she'll figure it out. In fact, tell her you have a cold or something and you can't talk."

"Alice? Are you kidding me? She's about as sharp as a balloon! Look at who she's going out with!"

"I happen to avoid ranking people based on their choice of partners, thank you very much. And Frank happens to be a great guy, much better than you."

"Whatever, Evans. Just start walking."

"Fine!" Lily said, opening the door and strolling out of the room. "Stupid idiot, I just know he's going to mess something up!" she muttered under her breath.

"James!" someone called behind her. Lily kept walking.

"He's such an idiot sometimes…well, all the time. I can't imagine why he's got friends, especially ones that look for him this early in the morning."

"Prongs, slow down!"

"He's going to draw attention to us. Answer him you bloody…oh. Wait. I'm the bloody git. Crap." Lily turned around and saw Sirius and Remus strolling towards her. She smiled, hoping it didn't look too uncharacteristic.

"Uh," Lily said, rubbing the back of her head. How did James Potter greet his friends anyway? "Hey…guys," she said hopefully, smiling.

Down the hallway, James repeatedly slammed his head on a wall. "She's going to get us both caught."


End file.
